Dusk
by AmusingAnomaly
Summary: Ben gets tossed into the world of Twilight where he meets a seductive vampire and her bitter boyfriend and an enigmatic wolf-boy. I suppose it's more an alternate universe (AU) story with some out of character (OOC) characters. R&R!


The girl with the red eyes is staring at me. I'm totally enthralled by her appearance. Her long, wavy black hair, full lips ... and striking red eyes that seem to be glowing in the dimness of the room. I wonder if they are natural, or if she just wears contacts. My curiosity got the better of me and soon I find myself walking over to her as she sat on the floor with her drink on the coffee table. She must have noticed me as she quickly turns her head as I approached. I smiled subtly at her attempt to evade me, and then easily sat myself down next to her.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" I ask confidently.

She casually looks to me, and smiles. "It's going pretty well. I'm feeling quite alive being here."

"That's good," I return. "It's good to be alive, you know? The music certainly helps."

"Well that and the booze are all pretty good for that." She laughs as she takes a sip of her drink. It was red. Deep red. It almost looked like blood. I shook off this thought – it was probably just a clamato.

"So what's your name?" I ask her.

"You can call me Bella," she says as she batted her lashes above her her unusually coloured eyes.

"I'm Ben," I said as I extend my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

This wasn't that bad a situation. I'm at a party with a pretty girl. I'm meeting some pretty cool people here. It's not even a very big party either. In fact, I think there's only 10 of us here: Mike, Bonnie ... nope they're not here. No one else is here. Hey, where is everybody?

"This party sure died pretty fast," I tell Bella. "It's only ten-O'clock."

"Well I guess Edward doesn't like having people over very late. He must have kicked a few people out."

"Is he your boyfriend?" I ask slightly wary. I vaguely remember him. Tall, slender build with straight, bronze hair and golden eyes. He usually bears an expression of either complete focus or irritation. It was hard to tell what this guy was thinking. As I'm trying to recall, I see him at the corner of my eye. He's standing over by one of the doors looking at Bella as we talked. Without waiting for Bella's respone, I arise quickly and stick my hands in my pockets. I see Edward coming over to me now, something of a grin on his face.

"Enjoying yourself, are we?" he asks raising his brow.

"Yeah, totally, man. I mean, things started off pretty good, but now there's only like, three of us."

"Well, things were getting a little loud in here, so I asked some people to leave. I thought it'd be fun if we all watched a movie instead. Would you care to join us?"

"Uhh, yeah maybe. What is it?"

"It's called 'Dusk.' Have you heard of it?"

Have I heard of it? That's a joke. I'm sure everybody has heard about that movie. The story of how a girl falls in love with a werewolf but then a vampire-guy falls for her and then things just keep getting messier and messier. I must admit, vampires and werewolves are cool. But vampires and werewolves in a love story is just cruel to the horror genre.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Bella blurts as she stands up.

Well, if Bella wants to see it, I may as well too. It's not like she and this Edward-guy have anything going on. Well, so far as I know.

So me, Bella and Edward all take a spot on his huge bed, in his massive room, in front of his 40-inch flat-screen television. I couldn't believe just how extravagant everything was in his house. Everything in this house is huge. His family must be loaded. I can't imagine why this guy wants to go to school if he's so well-off. Maybe there's something else keeping him there ...

The movie begins. I sigh as we go from boring scene to boring scene, complete with unengaging dialogue and minimal action. I seriously fail to see why people have taken such a liking to this concept. The characters are all flat – the person who plays Isabelle, the main character in the movie, shows pretty much no emotion. A trait that can be attributed either to the character's lack of ... character … or the actor's inability to convey emotion. The one who plays the vampire-guy, Edgar, is just as boring: stilted countenance, no body language – seriously, why do people go for this stuff?

I sigh and then force myself up to sit up on the bed. "I'm just going to use the bathroom."

Edward responds, "Down the stairs, front hall to your left."

I walk down the stairs to the living room and make my way to the front door. But something grabs my attention. I look towards the front door in time to see a figure appear. He's soaking wet, and isn't wearing a shirt. He's very tall, with short, dark-brown hair, deep-set eyes, tan skin and is extremely well-muscled. I take a step back as I observe this guy. He looks familiar somehow. He dries himself off slightly with a towel hanging from inside the bathroom, and then nods to me, pats me on the shoulder and heads into the living room. I guess someone didn't get the memo that the party had turned into a movie night.

I emerge from the bathroom to see Bella, Edward, and the tall, muscular guy hanging out in the living room. I guess they were sick of the movie, too.

"You guys got sick of the movie, too?" I ask them as I come into the living room.

"Yeah, it wasn't as good as it was supposed to be," Bella replies. "Oh, Ben! Almost forgot! Ben this is Jacob – Jacob – Ben." She said as she introduced me to the tanned fellow. He held out his hand. I grasped it and was surprised at how huge his hands were. His grip was tight, as if he wanted me to know who was the boss.

"Nice to meet you," I say as I shake my hand out.

"Likewise," he responds indifferently.

I want to know why he still isn't wearing a shirt. And also why he is even here. Was he a friend of Bella's or something?

"So how does everyone know each other?" I ask the group.

"Jacob's a friend," Bella replies. "We've known each other since we were kids." She gives a nervous laugh and glances to Edward, and then me. There's something going on here, and I'm not so sure I like it. Jacob has his arms crossed, and has what looks to be a scowl upon his face. There's definitely something bothering him as well. I wonder if it's best I just get out of here.

A crack of thunder sounds shaking the house and torrential rain batters the roof. I know I'm not going to walk home in this. Man, things are never easy. As if Bella could read my mind, she says, "Ben, I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind if you stayed the night, right?"

"He can walk," Edward replies coldly, glaring at me with those freakish, bronze eyes. I guess that look of his is disdain. And how rude of him to kick us out when he was so willing to have me stay for the movie! Was it out of humor? Was Jacob's appearance a factor?

"Jacob can walk too," Edward grunts. "Bella and I have other plans."

"Oh no we don't! Please, stay! For me!" Bella cries out as she runs up to me and Jacob and hugs us. "Edward was just joking. He's a little joker sometimes!" She laughs nervously and looks to Edward. He stares back at us with a gaze so cold I could actually feel the icyness penetrating my chest. I can clearly tell he was harbouring some rage within. I just really don't want to be around when he explodes.

"Fine," he declares with spite. "Stay the night. Ben and Jacob can sleep on the couches in the living room. Now come with me, Bella."

"But Edward! It's only just after 11! Why don't we all just hang out for a little bit more?" she pleads.

"But you _do_ know what happens at midnight, don't you?" he asks suspiciously.

"Yes, I know," she drawls. "I'll be there before then. I guess I'll catch up with you later."

I hear Edward grunt as he turns and starts marching up the stairs. _Whatever_, I think. At least he can let all his anger and other bottled up emotions in the comfort of his own room. And just as Bella waves us off into the living room I hear a loud, cry of frustration from upstairs.

"Don't worry about him," she tells us, as we all sit down on the soft, white carpet. "He's just having a moment. Anyway, I say we play a game."

"What kind of game?" I ask suggestively as I raise my brow.

"Truth or dare," she declares seductively, as she looks into my eyes. Those red eyes are so captivating, I'm unable tear my gaze away from her. She breaks her stare from me and says, "All right, Jacob, you go first."

"What?"

"Truth or dare," Bella remarks.

"Dare," Jacob replies.

"I dare you … to kiss Ben!" cries Bella with a giggle. I look at her with a most surprised expression. I must say I wasn't expecting this. Does she know I secretly like her? Is this her way of toying with me; assessing my character? Well, it's up to Jacob anyway. I doubt he would go through with something like this.

"On the lips or on the cheek?" asks Jacob to Bella.

Geez, man! Don't specify it! It'll only make it worse! And why is he not considering my opinion on this dare? I don't want to kiss him. Not unless Bella does something for us. Particularly me. So before Bella responds, I interject, "Wait! What will _you_ do for us?"

"You'll have to wait and see!" she responds with a wink. "Right now you two kiss! On the lips!"

Damn. I knew she would say that. Thanks a lot Jacob. I sigh, awaiting the inevitable kiss. I feel myself cringing at the thought of another guy kissing me. There's no way … no way this will happen.

"Dude, at least look like you want this," Jacob says as he leans in.

I comply and try to relax. I gradually turn my head towards him and allow him to peck me on the lips. Nothing special. I shudder as we pull away and then I immediately seize the opportunity to test Bella. "SO! Bella … truth? Or dare?"

"How about … truth?" she asks innocently. Well, that's a surprise. I guess she'll have to hold off on that dare another round. I rack my brain for all the knowledge that I don't know about her. And then I have it. Those eyes. I must ask why her eyes are red. And she must tell the truth. It is, after all, _truth _or dare.

"Why," I began, "are your eyes red?"

Bella looks at me with shock. She wrinkles her brow as if searching for an appropriate answer. Minutes pass what seem like hours. I don't know why it's taking so long for her to respond. Why are your eyes red? How could she not know this?

"I have red eyes," she replies defensively, "because I'm albino."

"Really?" I ask genuinely, although I knew it was a lie. People with albinism usually have grey or pale blue eyes. They also usually have trouble seeing, and I could tell she has no problems with her sight. I've never seen her wear glasses. I probably would have believed her if she had said she was wearing contacts. Oh well.

"OK, your turn, Ben," says Jacob.

"I'll say … truth."

Jacob looks somewhat disappointed, but he seemed to have an idea in mind. "Who would you rather sleep with: Bella or me?"

That's quite the ambiguous question. Sleep with … does he mean sex? 'Cause I have no intention of doing _that _with Jacob. Or does he mean just sleeping with as in sharing a bed for a night? I'd better make this lighter. "That depends," I begin, "who snores louder?"

They both laugh. I'm relieved that worked. Bella answers, "I think Jacob's louder. I remember our sleepovers when we were younger and he would sound like he was growling in his sleep!"

"Hey!" Jacob says.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to sleep with Bella!" I reply, a wide smile stretching across my face.

"What are you guys doing down there?!" came an angry shout from the top of the stairs. "No one's sleeping with my Bella! NO ONE!" Edward storms down the stairs and angily approaches us.

"Relax, Edward, we're just playing a game," soothes Bella, slightly annoyed.

"Well, it's game-over now!" snaps Edward. "Come now, it's almost midnight."

"OK, well I'll see you guys in the morning!" says Bella as she arises to follow her hubby upstairs. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Jacob and I both say as we get up and proceed to make our beds on the opposite couches.


End file.
